


[輔貓] 時差

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊RPS注意，渡邊大輔x浜尾京介。＊自我療癒的可愛小短篇。＊遠距離戀愛ing設定。＊青四烤肉聚照片的衍生梗，輔貓與歡樂的小夥伴們。





	[輔貓] 時差

好不容易湊齊了青學四代目多數成員烤肉聚餐，但獎吾有事情沒辦法到，於是由四代部長渡邊大輔作為代表打給他，得知獎吾最近也過得很好，大家在螢幕的這邊烤肉，一邊嬉鬧，還把上等牛肉夾到渡邊的手機鏡頭前，讓獎吾在螢幕另一端直呼好餓。

掛掉視訊以後，古川雄大推了推渡邊部長，「大ちゃん，接下來打給まお⋯⋯」

「嗯嗯嗯打給まお！」「好久沒有看到まお了！大ちゃん快！」

「真的是⋯⋯好啦你們等等。」他小心翼翼地點開聊天記錄裡那人的頭貼，現在日本時間晚上十點的話，美國應該是早上九點？還沒反應過來，手指就自動按下視訊通話鍵了，畢竟如果聊天記錄被其他人看到的話，自己跟まお太過親密的關係就會被知道，雖然如果是被這群夥伴知道，也不至於太嚴重，但他還是不想公開他們之間的特殊關係。

「哐」的一聲接通了視訊電話，青學四代目一群人擠在左上角小框裡等待看見許久沒見到的浜尾京介，卻是看到畫面一片黑，但聲音是接通的。

「まお？聽得到嗎？まお？」渡邊放大音量，大家擠來擠去，就等著まお的回應。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯怎麼了？大ちゃん？好きだよ，大好き⋯⋯」只見螢幕那端在美國的人似乎還沒睡醒，半瞇著眼舉著手機亂晃，遠遠只看到螢幕上有渡邊的大臉，還以為是渡邊大輔想他了的浜尾便把手機鏡頭對準自己的睡臉，雖然蓋著棉被但還是能看見他赤裸的上身，「大ちゃん現在太早了啦⋯⋯晚點再打⋯⋯唔⋯⋯愛你掰掰。」

「⋯⋯ま、まお？」神色緊張的渡邊再次叫了對方，他感覺古川半是嘆氣半是偷笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，高橋優太「啊～～」了一聲表示明白，豐田裕也看著自己的黃金搭檔跟手塚部長居然有一腿，驚訝的說不出話，平田則跟牧田瞪大眼睛擠在一起。

「那個啊⋯⋯まお⋯⋯起、起床囉。青學四代目的夥伴都在螢幕這邊看著喔⋯⋯今天我們辦了烤肉聚餐，大家都很想你，是、是吧？大家？」

「唔⋯⋯烤肉⋯⋯大家⋯⋯什麼？」把自己用棉被包成一團，浜尾京介遠遠地看著手機上顯示的螢幕裡不只有大ちゃん還有青學四代目的其他成員們，一下就醒了過來，水汪汪的眼睛睜得更大，呈現恐慌狀態，「欸？欸？欸欸欸欸欸？」

「まお早安～」青學推派出孔大維對螢幕露出親切的微笑，浜尾一邊下意識點頭回了早安，一邊內心上演無數個小劇場，「最近過的好嗎？」

「嗯、嗯！很好喔。在這邊學到了很多⋯⋯欸？等等、剛剛、我、大ちゃん⋯⋯」慌亂地看著螢幕中顯然是負責拿手機的渡邊大輔和一旁不斷用尷尬的眼神盯著渡邊的青學夥伴們，浜尾京介久違地遇到了人生中極度不知所措的狀態。

「喂，部長！」「大ちゃん！」「大ちゃん在幹嘛啦！吼！」「部長油断した！」

「咳咳⋯⋯」渡邊大輔咳了兩聲努力掩蓋自己的害羞，一旁的夥伴們推了他好幾把又指著手機視訊螢幕，他轉過身對夥伴們擺出手塚部長的威嚴，「好啦好啦我知道了——讓我說——」

他深情地盯著鏡頭，螢幕那端的浜尾眨眨眼睛，等著大ちゃん發言與救場。

「最喜歡你了啦，まお。好久沒有看到你，我也很想你，有空的話我一定會飛去美國找你的⋯⋯」

『還有呢？』四代目的其他人異口同聲地等著渡邊大輔。

「⋯⋯愛你唷，まお。」

「フ〜〜〜〜」來自四代目的歡呼跟尖叫傳進浜尾耳裡，他臉紅地盯著螢幕裡的所有人。

「我、我過得很好，大家不要擔心⋯⋯那、那就這樣囉，掰掰。」

「掰掰」「まお掰～」「まお再見！」「またね～～」

掛斷視訊的渡邊大輔轉過身用銳利的眼神瞪著他的部員們，「喂⋯⋯你們⋯⋯」

「不是吧大ちゃん你怎麼都沒有跟我們說！」「對啊！大ちゃん都偷偷來？」「我迫不及待想聽你們的戀愛秘話了。」

「我是絕對不會說的⋯⋯」一邊憋笑一邊把手機藏到包包裡，渡邊大輔揮揮手要大家回座位坐好，臉上都是幸福的表情讓其他人被閃了一臉。

『叮咚』古川雄大按了服務鈴，向服務生要來一打啤酒——「只好讓大ちゃん喝醉自己說了呢。」

「欸～不是吧！」再次被拿著酒杯的青學四代目成員團團圍住時，渡邊大輔害臊又愉悅的笑容說明了感情的順遂發展，大家你看我我看你，看來是沒有什麼好猶豫了，今晚不把渡邊部長灌醉就不回去。

**Author's Note:**

> 去年五月平田發的青四烤肉聚ig讓我忍不住炸了這篇。  
> 看到今年六月多小野健斗發的ig文，戰隊五人集結吃烤肉，まお應該也在裡面！！！  
> 祝福まお過得幸福快樂！！！！！  
> 就只是想自我療癒自己餵自己吃糖嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。


End file.
